otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Odie Returned
Edward: He and his bodyguard, who is carrying Odie's form, lead Yuri down into a basement-like underground hall. Odie's body is dripping a constant stream of black ichor from the top of his neck where his head was before Yuri crushed it, which leaves a slick black trail as they move through the house. As they reach the end of the hall the doors open into a large underground inside-pool area, with an olympic sized pool taking up most of it and several jacuzzi tubs near the walls. The Prince leads them to the largest tub, and as he steps near to it a silvery ring of power glows around it and the waters within start to turn blood red. The bodyguard slowly places him into the tub and he vanishes into the blood-like liquids. Edward watches the pool intently as it begins to bubble and roil violently. What will you do should this all be in vain? AM | Edited 11:51:14 AM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the tub full of blood colored liquid as it bubbles. Somone told me that this demon has a master. AM Omniance: Edward: The pool of blood begins to glow a sickly orange-green from within. She is called Astreiya, though none know her true name. Seeking her destruction is a fruitless path, but the deaths of her followers may be within your reach. That will however... Require considerable devotion. There's a flash from within the pool, which seems to reflect into the Prince's black eyes like an animal's gaze at night. AM Arbi: Yuri: How will we know if this works? AM Omniance: Edward: There are varying degrees of success, or failure, depending on your view. This process attempts rebind your friend's soul to his physical being. Whether it is a success depends on how much of that soul was consumed by the creature. We will know moments from now. The process is a quick one, which I have nearly perfected. AM Arbi: Yuri: He clenches his fist while his arms are down to his sides. You better come back, Odie... PM Omniance: The blood roils into a whirlpool and then collapses inwards, forming Odie's unclothed body, rolled up into a fetal position at the bottom of the now empty tub. Edward motions with his hand and his bodyguard quickly steps down into the tub, wrapping Odie in a large white towel and lifting him up and carring him out of the tub. He lays him down on the tile in front of Edward and Yuri. PM Omniance: Edward: He motions towards Odie's still form on the tile, which doesn't even appear to be breathing. He is alive. He looks at Yuri. A familiar voice is needed to wake him. PM Arbi: Yuri: Odie?... PM Omniance: Odie: He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. They've kept the deep unearthly emerald green they were before, and they dart around several times before looking to Yuri. He weakly reaches up at Yuri, but his arm drops. He says weakly. ...I... His eyes water and tears stream down the sides of his head. He closes his eyes and frowns. After a moment he opens them and looks at Yuri, unsure of what to even say as his memory of the last week is a jumbled mess of nightmarish images. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sits down beside him. Don't even think about what happened...It wasn't your fault. He puts his arm around Odie and pulls him closer. Just glad to have you back, Odie. PM Omniance: Odie: He grabs Yuri tightly, he's shivering even though his body feels very warm. PM | Edited 12:20:51 PM Omniance: Edward: He narrows his eyes slightly. Congratulations. My bodyguard will drive the both of you anywhere you wish. Perhaps a hospital would be best. PM | Edited 12:20:28 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah...I'll call his mom and ask her to meet us there. PM Omniance: Edward: Remember our agreement, Mr. Vera. His bodyguard helps Odie stand up. When I require your service, I will contact you. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up. Yeah, I won't forget... PM Omniance: Edward: Good. His black eyes watch as Yuri, Odie, and his Bodyguard leave the room. PM Omniance: A few hours later Lucas, Yuri, their mom, and Odie's mom are waiting in a lobby of the hospital. It's about 4 in the morning, so Clara is sleeping while Mrs. O'Dwyer paces back and forth as the doctors are finishing their examination of Odie. PM Omniance: Lucas: He and his brother are sitting a few seats from their sleeping mother. Mrs. O'Dwyer is trying to stay calm, but the last few days have worn her pretty thin and she's jumpy and jittery, waiting for the final say on how her son is doing. Lucas is wearing one of Yuri's shirts, as he switched back and for a few times over the course of the night just in case, but he has his jacket over it. He murmers to his brother, as they haven't really spoken too much over the last two hours. So how well do you think it went? PM Arbi: Yuri: He's looks at his brother, I think he remembers a lot of what happened...I was hoping he wouldn't. PM Omniance: Lucas: He shakes his head. Do you think he's alright? As if to answer the doctor walks into the room. PM Omniance: Doctor: Mrs. O'Dwyer? She rushes over to him. They can hear him speaking, just barely as he speaks to her. Your son doesn't appear to be physically injured, just a bit malnourished. However the car accident has mentally traumatized him, very badly. With sufficient care he may be able to lead a normal life, but he will need counciling and psychological evaluation. With time and medication these effects may wane, but it's difficult to tell right now, what's important is that he's alive and healthy. You may go in to see him now, he's refusing to speak anymore to us, but wants to talk to you. He leads her into Odie's room and shuts the door behind them. After a moment he walks out, leaving them alone together. He walks over to the twins. Which one of you brought him in? PM Arbi: Yuri: I did. PM Omniance: Doctor: It's good that you found him when you did. If he had been left to wander for much longer he may have not made it. He puts his hand on Yuri's shoulder, giving a warm smile. You saved your friend's life. He pats him a few times before letting go. PM Arbi: Yuri: He gives him a slight nod and sigh of relief in return before watching the doctor walk away. He looks at Lucas after. PM Omniance: Lucas: He just smiles a bit. At least we got out of going to church too. PM Omniance: Clara: She seems to be half-awake. We're going later today. You two have a lot to be thankful for. She seems to doze back off. PM Omniance: Lucas: He just shrugs. PM Omniance: It's about sixteen hours later, at 6:30 PM. Lucas and Yuri are sitting on the couch, it's been a long day of christmas shopping with their sister, who made them attend two afternoon masses since they missed that morning's, and then pulled them around for her hair appointment. Since they've both been up since 2 a.m. they just want the day to end. PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs heavily, scratching his head. He's still in his nice sunday clothes, which are a button up black shirt and pants. They're not really that comfortable. He looks around, their mother and the High Priestess just went out to get some nice food to bring back, probably having driven all the way to Temecula or Elsinore for some good mexican style food. He starts thinking silently of what Yuri told him about what happened at the Prince's house, and also about what they should do now, and how Odie might be. PM Arbi: Yuri: School tomorrow. How do people do this... He's lays on his side on the couch with his head on the armrest. I should get a week off for fighting a demon. PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not. All I did was lay around in bed trying to sleep... He yawns. PM Arbi: Yuri: I would've lost if I didn't turn into... a demon. PM Omniance: Lucas: But you said you still had full control? Right? PM Arbi: Yuri: I even made fun of him cause he was losing. If I went beserk I don't think I would've stopped to taunt him... PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Still kind of scary. PM Arbi: Yuri: There wasn't a mirror so I couldn't see everything it changed, just the skin and horns. PM Omniance: Lucas: And you smashed it's head? That's... Violent. PM | Edited 1:06:17 PM Arbi: Yuri: Is that any less violent than breathing fire on someone? PM Omniance: Lucas: I guess not... He sighs. PM Arbi: Yuri: I still don't get why I didn't lose all my strength. Last time I used it I was moving a boulder around and...after that I couldn't even stand up. PM Omniance: Lucas: Maybe you've learned how to control it better? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head. I don't think so. It took us a week just to get better with our first powers. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't know then... He closes his eyes. What do we do now that Odie's back though? PM Arbi: Yuri: What do you mean? PM Omniance: Lucas: I mean... Odie isn't possessed... Everything we've done over the last week has been to save him. Now what do we do with these powers? We don't really have a goal anymore. No more detective, no more weird sneaking around. PM Arbi: Yuri: You're forgetting about the cultist. I don't think they're gonna stop performing these rituals...what if they go around and kidnap people to test this stuff on? Who's gonna save them? PM | Edited 1:21:47 PM Omniance: Lucas: He clutches his fist, holding it up in the air in front of him as he lays back on the couch. So you want to track all of them down and take them out then? I'm not sure we'll be able to pull that off while still going to school and... You know... PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't need to track them down, but if anything weird happens like someone goes missing or someone starts acting like they're possessed... PM Omniance: Lucas: That doesn't seem like something that happens all the time though... He drops his hand to his side as he stares at the cieling. We didn't even noticed any of this weird shit before last week. I think if we want to do that we're going to have to work with the Detective. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and stretches. That sounds good. He lowers his arms and turns to look at Lucas. Should we tell him about our powers yet? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Well... He helped us with Odie and seemed to do it, just because it was the right thing to do. Maybe he's a good guy that we can trust. PM Arbi: (wha happened) PM *** Call to Arbi *** PM | Edited 1:44:25 PM Arbi: Yuri: Yeah, maybe... He walks into the kitchen. There was an anime I saw a few years ago where one of the detectives turns out to be the one of the main bad guys. No one even thinks it's him until it's almost too late. PM Omniance: Lucas: An anime? He sounds confused. I mean, if he does turn out to be a bad guy I think we could take him... PM Arbi: Yuri: He steps out of the kitchen and opens a silver wrapper, taking out a poptart and throwing the wrapper to his brother with the second one. You forget he has a holy shotgun? PM Omniance: Lucas: ...Oh yeah... But it's holy. That means he's a good guy. Doesn't it? PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a bite out of the poptart. They have a new game at the arcade called Bayonetta. You should try it out sometime. PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a small bite. Is that the one with the graphics that are like, twenty years ahead of it's time? PM Arbi: Yuri: That's why it costs a dollar to play. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeesh... A dollar? He takes a bite of the pop-tart. Maybe I'll try it tomorrow... He sighs. ...What was you point about bringing up that game? PM Arbi: Yuri: Ask me again when you play the game. PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright then... I guess. He closes his eyes as he chews and takes another bite. PM Omniance: About thirty minutes later their whole family is sitting at the dinner table, eating a bunch of mexican food. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's poking at his enchiladas, taking small bites. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes a drink of his soda and looks around the table, a little happy everyone isn't speaking about random stuff while he eats. PM Omniance: Yasmine: She breaks the silence. I think all that praying for your guys friend paid off. PM Omniance: Clara: She just looks at Yasmine sternly, but their sister doesn't even seem to notice. PM Arbi: Yuri: The doctor said it's because I found him and called an ambulance that he survived. PM Omniance: Clara: You did what a smart, quick-thinking, person would do. I'm proud of you. PM Omniance: Yasmine: She stuffs her mouth in contempt, wanting to he the center of attention. PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes another drink of his soda. PM Arbi: Yuri: Hey, mom. Why do you never talk about grandma? PM Omniance: Clara: Huh? She looks to her son in surprise. What do you mean? PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs a little. We don't know anything about her. PM Omniance: Clara: She's... She leans back in her chair, Well... Dangerous. She has days where she's the mother I grew up with, and days where she isn't. But she knows how she is, so that's why she lives in the care facility in Riverside. She's trying to get better. She smiles at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: I don't understand. How is she dangerous? PM Omniance: Clara: She's just not right in the head. PM Omniance: Lucas: ...But how? What'd she do? PM Omniance: Clara: She sighs. I guess you're old enough to know, but when I was a little girl we were always moving around from town to town, running from the police. My mother was suspected of participating in a number of murders somewhere in Brazil, and just before Matheus was born, a few people went missing and she was the prime suspect. After a lot of hearings, trials, and investigations, they put her in a mental ward. When you guys were 11 they allowed her to move to a low-security complex, the one in Riverside. She's been there ever since... She doesn't talk about what happened, so that's all I really know. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Lucas after her mom finishes speaking and he goes back to eating his burrito. PM Omniance: Lucas: Well I... Hope she gets better then... PM Omniance: Yasmine: I'll keep praying for her every morning and every night. PM Omniance: Clara: That's good. She smiles at Yasmine slightly. PM Omniance: The next day at lunch... PM Omniance: Lucas: They said that Odie is mostly ok. I don't know when he'll be back at school though. PM Omniance: Leena: I'm glad he's ok then. She's drinking a mountain dew and eating a bag of chips. So are you guys gonna hunt down the rest of those... People or anything? PM Arbi: Yuri: Not sure. If we can't find anyone else to help then we'll just have to use these powers for fun. A flashback of him invisible in the girl's locker room today flashes in his mind. Although dissapointed that Stacy didn't show up today. PM Omniance: Lucas: My powers aren't that fun... I can't even light a cigarette without burning it to nothing... He sighs, remember he has no cigarettes. PM Omniance: Leena: She's looking at Yuri. So what are you doing with your invisibility any? I hope you're not being a pervy ass. PM Arbi: Yuri: Pervy ass? He looks up at her. What do you mean? PM Omniance: Leena: Like trying to watch girls undressing. She glares at him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away with the expression "I don't know what this girl is talking about". PM | Edited 2:37:15 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to the side, rolling his eyes, which immediately go wide. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sits down at their table. Leena seems to be immediately annoyed that she's here. So what was that thing you did at the party? PM Omniance: Lucas: I just... Took a drink and then breaking into my lighter. He pulls out his lighter and lights it. ...Just a trick I practice sometimes. PM Omniance: Leena: What party? PM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes dart to Leena. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: We went to a party at some mansion Friday night. PM Arbi: Yuri: Must've been a boring party. Lucas hasn't said anything about it. PM Omniance: Lucas: It wasn't too eventful... PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: He got in a fight with some guy with a sword, and he breathed fire onto him! She looks at Lucas, shaking her head. PM Omniance: Leena: She looks very unhappy as she looks at the twins. PM Omniance: Lucas: What? It was just a stupid party. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Then he got the attention of Ruby Rod, who took them both to talk to Edward Totenkopf! I couldn't believe it. PM Arbi: Yuri: Who's Ruby Rhod? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: You were there! I saw you in that waiter uniform. She crosses her arms over her chest. Stop playing dumb. PM Omniance: Leena: She just sighs very slowly. PM Arbi: Yuri: He coughs"sheknowstoomuch"coughs. PM Omniance: Lucas: It was a boring party. The Prince guy was... Boring. He shrugs. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She raises an eyebrow at them. Breathing fire isn't boring. PM Omniance: Lucas: It was just a parlor trick. Not a big deal. PM Arbi: Yuri: Nobody can actually breathe fire...unless they're from a videogame. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I know what I saw. There was no drink, no lighter. You dodged that stab and breathed flames onto that asshole in the jacket. PM Omniance: Leena: You breathed fire onto someone? PM Omniance: Lucas: He had a sword, and he was trying to kill me. PM Arbi: Yuri: Mandy, I don't know what you think you saw but if you start going around telling everyone you think you saw Lucas breathe fire on someone attacking him with a sword...everyone's gonna think you're crazy. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I'm not going to tell anyone. She smiles. But I know what I saw... PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks to the side and dips a fry into ketchup before eating it. PM Omniance: Lucas: He clears his throat. Umm... Maybe you should... Go sit with your normal friends. He looks around, everyone in the quad seems to be staring in their direction because Mandy is sitting with them. PM | Edited 2:53:14 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She gets up and shakes her head. See you two later. She smirks at Yuri and turns, walking back towards the table with the jocks and cheerleaders. PM | Edited 3:04:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: He dips another fry as he thinks of the party and Ruby Rhod. That party was...really fucking weird... PM Omniance: Leena: What party? What the hell happened? PM Omniance: Lucas: We'll tell you later, after school. The lunch bell rings. PM Omniance: Leena: You better... PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She sits down at the lunch tables, pulling her small jacket around her. Some of the guys are still staring at her, but as usual, she doesn't pay much attention to anyone she hangs out with. Most of them really just keep her around because she's one of the hottest girls in school and they don't want anyone else "taking" her. PM | Edited 3:22:45 PM Arbi: Out of all the guys at the popular table Isaac stands out a lot but only for the wrong reasons. Unlike the fit jocks he isn't wearing a letterman jacket. In fact Isaac isn't even on any of the sports team. He's a 17 year old nerd who does the homework for many of the popular kids. In return for getting them good grades, to stay on the team, they don't beat him up. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt, colored blue and dark grey to match the school colors. Not what he normally wears but he was forced to so that he could sit with them at lunch. He wears glasses that he requires to see anything well, going legally blind when they're taken off. He's 5'6 with a very slim body, he doesn't look like he'd be able to stand up against anyone in a fight. His skin is very white despite his name and his hair is brown all messily pointed up, not spiky but a nerdy messy "stylized." Isaac: He's sitting down at the table, only looking up at Mandy when she approaches for a second before quickly looking back down to finish the homework for one of the jocks since the bell rung only a few seconds ago. PM Omniance: As all the other guys grab their stuff and head for class Leo is still sitting there as he and Isaac have their next class together anyway. He's about 6', atheletically built, with wavey brown hair and brown-hazel eyes. Unlike most of the jocks he actually gets decent grades on his own and doesn't really depend on Isaac. He's a "closet nerd" who plays a lot of video games and Magic the Gathering with Isaac and a few of the other nerdy kids at school. They even go to pre-release tournaments, with last month being the most recent. Instead of heading out to the party up in the hills with everyone else, he, Isaac, and a few other guys went to the local card shop for a special Friday Night Magic event. He used to play Baseball, being one of the best sweepers the school had, but his base-running speed caught the eye of the football coaches who practically forced him to sign up this year. Because of this he doesn't have a letterman jacket of his own yet, and he's still kind of treated as the "scrappy" by a lot fo the other jocks, though he does have some respect from him as he was great at Baseball in the previous years and made a name for himself in the schools popular kids circles. His full name is Leonard Brennen Joseph Connor, with both Leonard and Brennen being his first name, but people just call him Leo or Connor. PM Omniance: Leo: He looks at Isaac, Mandy is still sitting at the table looking through her backpack. Who are you doing that for anyway? He's wearing a simple brown shirt with a button up light jacket with rolled up sleeves, and blue jeans. He pulls his backpack over one shoulder as he gets ready to get up. PM Arbi: Isaac: He's about to open his mouth to say who but one of the jocks shoves him to the side, almost making him fall off. Ricky: One of the more muscular jocks grabs his homework from the table and looks at it before looking down at Isaac. This better get me an A, Pipsqueak... He puts it in his binder and walks away with his group of friends. Catch you later, girls. One of the cheerleaders gives him a small nervous wave goodbye, obviously having a big crush on him. PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks slightly angry but more miserable as he searches for his glasses that were knocked off onto the table, finding them and putting them on. After making sure they're not cracked he takes them off and starts wiping any dirt off them. PM Omniance: Leo: Why does he gotta be such an ass? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's pulling out a piece of paper from her backpack. I think they're just bred to be dumb and angry. Leo looks at her. She's never said anything to either of them before, since she never seems to say anything to anyone. She looks up at him for a moment, almost like she just realized that she said that out loud, then looks back at her paper and opens a large science book, putting it between the pages. PM Omniance: Leo: ...So umm... He looks over at Yuri and Lucas, who are still sitting at their table, both of them have completely ignored the lunch bell and are just drinking their sodas. He looks back at Mandy. You know the uhh, the twins? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at him for a moment and then back to her pack as she shoves her book into the too-small backpack. No, not really. PM | Edited 4:07:24 PM Omniance: Leo: Ah... Umm... He watches as the 20/20 lady shoos the twins away from their table and makes them go to class. They're obviously annoyed and Lucas throws his lunch and drink into a bin. Immediately after the 20/20 lady motions for them to go to detention. ...Oh. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Didn't you play baseball or something last year? She looks at him, almost judgementally. PM | Edited 4:07:48 PM Omniance: Leo: Yeah... But I got onto the football team this year. He sounds nervous, wondering what she meant by that. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She just shakes her head, grabbing her things and walking away from their table. She stops and turns, looking at Isaac very slowly. Have you taken AP Math? PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps and nods instead of saying something without looking at her, almost afraid to. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I need a tutor for Calc. Mr. Hill is... She shakes her head. You doing anything after school today? I have a test on friday I need an A on to pass the class. PM Arbi: Isaac: He adjusts his glasses as he turns to look at her, surprised and nervous. You want me to-to be your tutor? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: I was going to ask that other guy... Umm. She thinks for a moment. Joel? She says his name wrong. But I thought I'd ask you first. PM | Edited 4:16:04 PM Omniance: Leo: He's surprised she even knows Joel's name and raises an eyebrow. PM Arbi: Isaac: He gulps again as he's putting his papers into his binder. Joel said he's too busy to tutor anyone. I can do it, Mandy Lane. I'm not busy. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Cool. You wanna meet somewhere after school? She looks at Leo for a moment before looking at Isaac. PM Arbi: Isaac: The-the library? PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: The school library? PM | Edited 4:21:34 PM Arbi: Isaac: He nods again, feeling like asking her to go to the public library would sound too weird and might scare her away. If that's okay with you, Mandy Lane. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Alright. See you there after school then. She looks at Leo, who seems to just be staring at them. What's your deal? PM Omniance: Leo: Nothin. PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Right... She turns away and heads towards her math class. PM Omniance: Leo: Wow. Time alone with Mandy Lane. What you going to do? He looks at Isaac. PM Arbi: Isaac: He puts everything in his backpack and stands up, looking up at him. I'm-I'm going to do my best to teach Mandy Lane arithmetic progessional mathematics. PM Omniance: Leo: He raises an eyebrow at him with a wide smile. Man, you're lucky to be with her after school...